


April Is The Cruellest Month

by Wunderflieger



Series: April Is the Cruellest Month [1]
Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderflieger/pseuds/Wunderflieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of variable-lenght short stories, about the beauty of youth, and the cruelty of growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  **The importance of being Friedrich**

  
  
Half the time Albrecht told him about something, Friedrich didn't know what it was, but liked that Albrecht shared with him his thoughts.

“Did you ever heard about Friedrich Schiller?” he asked.

_That_  – would have been one of  _that_  time. Friedrich looked at him frowning, sitting next to him.

“We studied it the day before yesterday, didn't we?”

“No, we did not... he was a Romantic author who lived at the end of the 18th century. He wrote _The Robbers, Intrigue and Love, William Tell...”_

“Oh. No, I've never heard about him before.”

“He believed that two opposite inclinations, Nature and Duty, are fighting against each other in the human soul, and our task is to reconcile them.”

“Ah-ha.” Friedrich stared at the opened book on Albrecht's knees.

_He_ had should being called Friedrich, and not Friedrich himself.

“Schiller was the son of an officer. When he was young, his sovereign forced him to join a military academy, against his family and Schiller himself's will.”

Friedrich was staring at him now.

“They titled him _The_ _prophet of liberty_ \--”

Friedrich picked the book and closed it.


	2. The Reader

##  **The Reader**

 

 

Friedrich had just entered in the bath tub when he exclaimed: “History exam is tomorrow and I'd forgotten it!  _Scheiße!”_ And he jabbed at the surface water.

 

Albrecht put his hand on Friedrich's chest.  
“Wait! Don't get out! I shall read the history book for you.”

  
“While am I bathing?”

  
“Sure!”

 

 

 

 

 

_*inspired by_ The Reader _'s bathroom scene_


End file.
